IBC 13 Scores 60% Audience Share Nationwide in February, 30 Points Higher than Two Rival Networks
Posted on March 6, 2019 by IBC 2019 PBA Philippine Cup (PBA players), Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Talent ng Bayan (Robin Padilla, Valeen Montenegro, Tuesday Vargas; Dingdong Avanzado, Kris Aquino, Regine Tolentino), Rapunzel (Janella Salvador), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo), Tutok 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) IBC 13, which recently stands for Iconic. Bold. Chill., is still the country's original number 1 leading TV network nationwide by most Filipino viewers that offered an action-packed sports and heartwarming and essential lessons, as well as comprehensive news in February as it registered an average audience share of 60%, or 30 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 30%, based on data from Kantar Media. Like in January, the Kaibigan Network swept 17 out of the top 25 most watched shows nationwide with the game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” with Cesar Montano as the game master leading the list with 42.3% because of its million peso prizes, despite having a long-running police drama and a new rival program. It is followed by the “2019 PBA Philippine Cup,” which brought the first and most prestigious tournament in a PBA season, including San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (44.8%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts (43.6%), Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors (43.3%), Columbian Dyip vs. San Miguel Beermen (42.7%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (42.5%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Blackwater Elite (42.3%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Magnolia Hotshots (42.2%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Columbian Dyip (42.1%). On the other one, “Express Balita” (36.7%), which brought pertinent news stories; while “Rapunzel” topped the list with 35.6% because of its heartwarming, yet fairytale love story. Meanwhile, “Talent ng Bayan” (34.8%) also continued its reign as the country’s most watched Sunday primetime program. The relevant lesson episodes of the curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol Eskwela Ko Kaibigan Mo” (34.4%) for February continued to captivate viewers because of its hilarious high school story, while “T.O.D.A.S.” (33.8%) remains the undisputed comedy gag show, and “Sarah G. Live” (32.6%) remains the most-watched Sunday primetime musical program. “Zylona” (25.1%), also continued to keep viewers on the beautiful lady, while “Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?” (25.1%) which ended its run. Meanwhile, “Tutok 13” (22.7%) became the top-rating late-night newscast in the country as it enters the top 25 for the first time this 2019. IBC 13 also sustained its lead in Metro Manila and Mega Manila. The Kaibigan network dominated in Metro Manila where it scored 63%, or 35 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 23%. IBC 13 likewise led in in Mega Manila where it registered 43%, beating ABS-CBN’s 36% and GMA’s 29%. Likewise, IBC sustained its lead in Total Luzon where it got 48% over ABS-CBN’s 40% and GMA’s 32%; in Total Visayas with 66% over ABS-CBN’s 55% and GMA’s 24%; and in Total Mindanao with 64% versus ABS-CBN’s 55% versus GMA’s 26%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Once again, IBC 13 won across all time blocks, particularly in primetime where it earned an average audience share of 70%, or 20 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 30%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments to reach more consumers effectively. The Kaibigan network was also successful in conquering the morning block (6AM-12NN) with an average audience share of 48%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 26%; in the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 58%, versus GMA’s 44% versus GMA’s 30%; and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 60%, beating ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 32%. 'Top 30 Most Watched Programs in February' Nationwide (Urban and Rural Homes) - 01-28 February 2019 #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 45.5% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 44.8% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 43.6% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 43.3% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Columbian Dyip vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 42.7% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 42.5% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Blackwater Elite'' (IBC) - 42.3% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 42.2% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Columbian Dyip'' (IBC) - 42.1% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 42.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 35.6% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''Iskul Bukol Eskwela Ko Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 32.6% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''World of Dance Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 27.2% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) / Zylona (IBC) - 25.1% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC) - 23.5% #''Home Sweetie Home Walang Kapares'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.9% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) / Tutok 13 (IBC) - 22.7% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.3% #''Rated K Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% Source: Kantar Media :Thanks for taing us to the top! :We are the Original #1 TV Station :IBC 13 :Trese ng Bayan :We'd like to thank our viewers for making IBC 13, the original and undisputed No. 1 leading TV station in the country. :Based on data from Kantar Media in February 1-28 :No. 1 Morning (6:00-12:00) :No. 1 Noontime (12:00-3:00) :No. 1 Afternoon (3:00-6:00) :No. 1 Primetime (6:00-12:00) :Stay tuned to the Kaibigan network for your favorite IBC 13 shows!